This is directed to a personalized shopping avatar for allowing a user to preview clothing and accessories on an avatar substantially matching the user's body. The avatar, with clothing or accessories overlaid, can be shared with other users for comments or advice.
Many users shop for clothing, accessories, or other objects that the user may wear in physical stores, where the users may actually try on the objects to purchase. Other users may shop for the same objects remotely, for example by catalog or over the Internet, and purchase items without first trying them on. Once the users receive the items from the retailer, the users can try the items and then decide whether or not to keep them. To entice users to purchase items remotely, many retailers or providers pay return shipping for the user to return goods that are not of interest.
Purchasing goods remotely, however, may not be convenient or easy for the user. In particular, a user may be required to guess or know what size to buy, or may need to buy each item in two or more sizes to ensure that the proper size is purchased. This, in turn will force the user to return at least some of the purchased items. In addition, a user may be forced to rely on static images of the clothing or accessories, or images of the clothing or accessories on models selected by the retailer. In particular, there is no easy way for the user to see what an article of clothing or an accessory will look like on the user's own body.